


Lovely Linda

by McLennonLuv



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLennonLuv/pseuds/McLennonLuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda wakes up one cold december morning to find she's all alone in the bed.<br/>When she goes and finds her gorgeous husband, he seems not to be feeling so well...<br/>Will Linda be able to convince her sweet and hard working man to stay at home with her so she can take care of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honey...? Are you alright...?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is partly based on a true story someone who has been so lucky to meet Paul and Linda in real life once told me. The rest is all just fantasy...and no...I don't own the Beatles...I only luv them too much...

Linda woke up early in the morning because she felt a little cold. It was early December and it was starting to get very cold outside. She stretched her body while keeping her eyes closed. When she reached over to hug her gorgeous husband to steal a little of his warmth, she found the space on the bed next to her was empty and cold.

She blinked her eyes open and looked over to the empty space. To her surprise Paul had already left the bed. This wasn’t like him to leave her without kissing her hello before getting out of the bed.

She sighed worriedly when she suddenly remembered how restlessly he had slept. He was tossing and turning all night. He probably wasn’t able to catch a good sleep and decided not to wake her up and got out of the bed quietly instead.

Linda stepped out of the bed and shivered from the cold air creeping around her body. She quickly put on her thick bathrobe and her slippers. She then looked in the bathroom connected to their bedroom, but Paul wasn’t there either.

She wondered where he could be, but quickly had an idea where to find her husband. He probably was downstairs in his music room.

Before going down to Paul’s music room she went to check up on their six year old daughter Heather first.

 

She opened the door of Heather’s bedroom and peaked inside carefully. The little girl was still sound asleep. She noticed that probably Paul had laid an extra blanket on top of her to make her feel nicely warm and cosy. Linda smiled lovingly and softly closed the door again.

She went downstairs and while she walked down the stairs, she could already very softly hear the sound of the piano playing.

Linda walked over to the closed door of Paul’s music room and opened it slowly.

There he was... Paul was sitting behind his piano and was working on a very lovely tune letting his delicate fingers run over the piano keys. He then stopped to write something on the piece of paper in front of him.

He was wearing his deep red coloured pyjama trousers and his matching pyjama shirt was hanging open loosely around his naked upper body. She also noticed his messy bed hair and his bare feet. Paul always liked to have bare feet. No matter how cold it was.

While she walked over to him, she saw him abruptly stop writing almost dropping his pen and rubbing his stomach with his right hand while wincing a little.

 

“Honey...are you alright...?” Linda asked worriedly when she reached him.

She stood behind him and softly run her hands through his dark hair and she felt it was slightly damped.

“Hey love...” Paul said while he lifted his head to look up to her standing behind him and tried to smile through his cramps. “...yes I’m okay...”

Linda laid the palm of her hand against Paul’s forehead and raised an eyebrow when she felt how hot it felt. “Don’t lie to me baby...” she whispered while she sat down next to him on the piano bench.

She put her hand on the side of Paul’s face and turned his head towards her so he faced her.

“...I know that you aren’t feeling so okay...” she said while she stroke her fingers through his beard. The last weeks Paul had grown a short beard and moustache and it looked good on him. He just didn't seem to care so much about his looks the past few weeks. Linda knew that Paul was having a difficult time with the other Beatles at the moment. She had found him a few times crying softly behind his piano after another fight with John or the other two, but mostly John.

When she found Paul like this, Linda would just hold him tight and let him cry in her arms.  Sometimes Paul would tell what had happened and then she would listen, but if he didn't want to talk about it and just wanted to be held, it was fine with her too.  She would not ask about it and just give him the comfort he needed.

 

Paul gazed downward with his big hazel eyes and sighed softly. Linda really knew him too well. He didn’t want to bother her all the time, but it was no use. Linda could sense it. Like he could sense it when something was wrong with her.

 

Linda glanced over to the piece of paper on the piano stand to see what Paul was working on. She let her eyes run over the first lines _“When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be...”_ she read and thought it sounded beautiful. She knew immediately that it referred to Paul’s passed away mother.

“That’s beautiful darling...” she whispered looking at Paul again now while still running her fingers through his beard.

Paul slowly looked up at her with his watery eyes “...thank you love...I’m thinking about calling it ‘Let it Be’...” he softly said.

“The piano part sounded so beautiful too when I heard it walking over here...” Linda said while looking in Paul’s big hazel eyes.

“Would you like to hear it?...” Paul asked her “...it’s not finished yet...just a beginning...but if you like?....”

“Oh would you do that?...” she smiled “...I would love to hear it....”

Paul nodded and turned back towards the piano and started to play and sing his new song. Linda put her arms around Paul’s waist and laid her head on his shoulder while listening with her eyes closed.

She had one hand on Paul’s stomach and suddenly felt it contract and churn underneath her hand.

It made Paul stop playing and singing and he moaned softly.

 

Linda set up a little more to look at Paul. He had his eyes closed and looked weary.

“Why were you out of bed so early sweetheart?...” Linda asked worriedly “...I missed you when I woke up...”


	2. Please babe...stay at home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda is starting to get really worried about Paul and tries to convince him to stay safely at home, but will he listen to her...?

“Sorry about that honey...” Paul sighed “...but I just couldn’t get myself to sleep...”  
“What’s wrong then?...” Linda asked sweetly.  
“John had I…..we had another argument yesterday....and with George too....” Paul answered with a sad look on his face.  
“…Oh….sorry ‘bout that baby…” Linda answered and felt sorry for him. It really got to him she could see, but that it even disturbed his good night sleep now worried her even more.  
“....They say that I’m too bossy...but...” Paul stopped talking for a moment and looked down at his hands. Linda could see he was struggling with his emotions “...I just don’t know what to do anymore, Lin...It feels as if... as if the group is slipping through my fingers....and....there’s nothing I can do to stop it....“ he softly said and looked back up to Linda. He bit his lip and she could see the tears hiding in his now watery eyes. She said nothing, but just stroke his cheek soothingly and planted a kiss on his lips.

“...That’s not what kept me awake though...my upset stomach kept me awake...” he weakly smiled before scrunching up his face in pain when another cramp went through his stomach.  
“Oh my poor baby...” Linda whispered and took Paul’s hands in hers and rubbed them lovingly with hers “...you’re hands are so cold...why don’t you go back to bed?...I’ll make you something to eat and some warm tea. Maybe you’ll feel a little better then...”  
“Nah...” Paul shook his head “...Don’t want to go back to bed...I’ll go hit the shower now and then leave to the studio...” Paul said “...But I would love a breakfast made by my lovely fiancée before I leave though...” he smiled while he stood up.  
“Good...” Linda smiled while she stood up too and put her arms around Paul’s waist “...you go take a shower while I make you some breakfast” she said and pulled Paul into a deep lovingly kiss.  
Paul kissed her back passionately before pulling back and after a quick peck on her lips he walked out of the music room taking Linda with him holding her hand in his.  
In the hallway Paul walked up the stairs towards the bathroom and Linda went to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast.

After a while Linda had made some blueberry pancakes, fresh orange juice and some hot tea. She also made some toast in case Paul wanted to eat something lighter.  
Little later Paul walked into the kitchen and Linda smiled lovingly when he entered.  
Paul was wearing a blue jeans and a comfy yellow sweater.  
His hair was still a bit wet and he smelled great. She suddenly noticed that he had also shaved off his beard and moustache.  
She walked over to him and held his clean shaved face in her hands.  
“You shaved...” she smiled at him while she stroke her thumbs over his soft cheeks.  
“Yeah...” Paul said “...it suddenly irritated me, so I wanted it off... but strangely enough I feel cold without it...” He smiled while Linda saw his body shake a little “...didn’t know that it would make such a big difference...” he chuckled with his teeth clattering a little.  
Linda laughed softly and put the palm of her hand against Paul’s forehead again “...Oh you silly man of mine...” she chuckled “...It’s not because of shaving off your beard...” and now looked worriedly into his eyes.

“...you have a fever on you darling...” Linda worriedly said.  
“Oh...” Paul sighed “...I already was afraid so...”

“Please babe...stay at home...” Linda tried “...Call them to say you are staying home sick...they will understand...”  
“No Lin...” Paul said while he shook his head “...I really have to go to Abbey Road...They are counting on me... John will kill me if I don’t show up...” he sighed.  
“Off course he won’t!” Linda stated.  
“I’m fine darling...” Paul lied “...really...” he assured her and he sat down at the table “Yum! Blueberry pancakes!” he smiled and took a bite. He immediately felt his stomach protest, but tried to ignore it.  
“Is Heather still asleep?” Paul asked while chewing on a piece of pancake having a little trouble to swallow it down because of his nauseous feeling.  
“Yes...” Linda smiled while she sat down at the table too and grabbed a pancake herself “...still sound asleep when I just checked on her”  
Paul nodded and took a sip of his tea. He even finished a second pancake and a toast using the tea to swallow them down.

After a little while Linda and he finished breakfast and Paul stood up and walked over to the hallway to put on his coat and shoes.  
He then walked over to Linda while putting on his scarf and kissed her on her lips.  
“Bye honey...thank you for the lovely breakfast...give my love to Heather...” Paul said and together they walked to the front door.  
Paul opened the front door and walked down the stairs leading to the front garden where the car was parked. It was so cold outside that Paul chose to go by car.  
“Bye darling...” Linda called after him and with a worried look on her face she watched Paul getting into their car and driving slowly towards the gate.  
The gates opened and Paul drove away waving at her with his arm out of his opened window.  
Linda waved back and watched the gate close again. She closed the front door and hoped Paul would be okay.


	3. Is daddy coming back home mommy?

A few hours later Linda was standing in the kitchen to make some tea for herself and their daughter Heather. She looked out of the window and saw that the sun shining, but it was still very cold outside. She had felt it at the front door when she kissed and waved Paul goodbye when he left this morning.  
Heather was playing with Martha, the sweet sheepdog of Paul and now theirs too, in the living room.  
The kettle started to whistling so she turned off the water and made two cups of tea when suddenly the phone rang.  
Linda walked over to the phone to pick it up. Maybe it was Paul. He was still at the Abbey road studios with the other Beatles to make some records, but maybe he was calling to tell that he was too sick after all and was coming home now.  
Expecting it to be Paul she picked up the phone.  
“Hi love..” She said.  
“Huh? Oh hi Linda! Uhm... it’s me, George” Linda heard George Harrisons voice on the other side.  
“Oh hi George!” Linda chuckled “How are you doing? Is there something wrong with Paul?”

George was quit for a moment. How come Linda always seemed to know when there was something wrong with Paul?   
“Uh...actually yes...” George finally answered.  
“Oh dear...” Linda said concerned “...do I have to come over to pick him up? I can walk over so I can drive us home with our car” she said knowing Paul had used their car to go over to the studio.  
“No Lin, that won’t be necessary...” George said “...Mal is bringing him over right now with your car and will return to the studio by cab or foot so that way you could stay home with Heather.”  
“How bad is he?” Linda asked worriedly.  
“He complained about an upset stomach when he walked in and then started to feel more and more nauseous by the hour...” George explained “... He has not been sick yet though. And it took us a lot’s of trouble to make him go home, the crazy workaholic. But after he almost threw up in John’s face while singing in the same microphone together, John dragged him to the car to send him home to get well first.”  
“Oh dear” Linda said a little concerned.  
“Mal offered to bring him” George continued “ because we didn’t think it would have been responsible to let Paul drive home himself and this way we could keep on working on some songs a little more without him.”  
“Oh Paul...” Linda sighed “...I’ll wait for him and take care of him as soon as he’s home okay?”

“That’s fab Lin...” George said “...and sorry by the way...”  
“Sorry?” Linda asked surprised “For what George?”  
“For making him sick..” George answered “...I think he got my stomach bug from earlier this week. I was sick at the beginning of this week too, until yesterday. So I’m afraid he got it from me. I really feel bad for him. It’s a nasty bug and he will feel very sick today and maybe tomorrow too.”  
“Don’t feel sorry George...” Linda sweetly answered “..you didn’t do that on purpose and I will take good care of him. And maybe he even got the bug from me. Like you, I was sick too a few days ago. So don’t feel bad about it, okay?” she explained George thinking about a few days ago. Linda had thought that she was nauseous and sick because of her beginning pregnancy, but now she remembered that Heather had been sick too last week when they were together in New York for a few days to get some of her stuff and visit her father and brother. Without Paul cause he was too busy in the studios,  
“Thanks Lin...” George said “..Maybe I’ll come over to check on him later today okay?”  
“That is very sweet of you Geo” Linda answered “Thank you for calling me to tell this. I’ll see you later then. Bye George.”  
“Bye Lin” she heard and then the call was disconnected.

“Mommy mommy!!” Heather called while running over to her with Martha behind her “Was that daddy?! Will he come home soon?” she smiled and wrapped her arms around her mother’s legs.  
“No sweetie...” Linda answered while stroking her fingers through the blond locks of her daughters hair and hang the phone back on the wall “...that was uncle George on the phone.”  
“Oh...” Heather pouted “...I miss daddy...will he be home soon mommy...?”  
“Yes sweetheart...” Linda smiled “...uncle George called me to tell daddy is coming home any minute now...”  
Heather looked up to her mother with a surprised look on her face.  
“Jeeej!!!! Daddy!!!” Heather smiled widely but then her face turned a little seriously “But then why was uncle George calling...?”   
Linda smiled down at her daughter’s serious face “It’s because he wanted to tell me that daddy is coming home because he is feeling sick baby”  
Heather pouted again “...aww...poowl daddy... I will give him extra hugs and kisses to make him feel all better!!” she then smiled hopefully.  
“That’s very sweet of you baby doll...” Linda smiled lovingly at her.

Suddenly they heard the gate open and a car driving in front of their house making a loud slip while hitting the brakes.


	4. I don't want you to feel so sick daddy

Linda opened the front door to find their car standing in front of the house now. Then the passenger’s seat door opened and her very pale looking husband hurried out of the car.  
Paul came running up the stairs leading to the front door in a big hurry with panicked eyes and one of his hands slammed over his mouth.  
Linda understood the problem immediately and stepped aside to let him through.  
Martha ran towards Paul barking excitedly and wagging her tail happily to see her favourite owner back home again.   
Heather ran with Martha towards her daddy to give him a big hug, but Paul pushed her aside and almost stumbled over Martha while running towards the toilet.  
“Daddy?!!” Heather cried upset to be pushed aside like that and ran after him with Martha following her.  
Paul had disappeared into the toilet and now the sounds of him getting sick could be heard through the closed door.

Linda sighed sadly and turned around to see Mal walking up the stairs towards her.  
“Hey Linda” Mal said when he reached the top of the small stairs and stood in front of Linda “Is he okay?” he asked looking behind Linda into the hallway.  
Linda looked over her shoulder to see Martha sit in front of the closed toilet door and her daughter standing there with her hand against the door looking worried about her daddy while they could hear Paul throwing up heavily.  
“No, I don’t think so Mal” Linda worriedly said “I better go check on him now if you don’t mind”  
“Oh no! Of course not!” Mal said while he held out his hand with the car key and the key of the gate in it “Just wanted to hand you over the keys. I’ll head back to the studios now, okay?”  
“You don’t want something to drink first?” Linda asked politely but looking a little impatiently to go and help her husband.  
“Oh no no no!” Mal answered while he started to leave “Better leave you alone now. You’ll need your full attention for Paul and your daughter already. So, bye Linda. Hope Paul will be better soon”  
“Okay Mal” Linda called after him “Thank you for bringing Paul home!”  
“Sure! No problem!” Mal called back and left through the gate.

Linda closed the front door and walked over to the toilet, but the door already opened and a very pale looking Paul stepped out of the toilet.  
“Ow poor baby...” Linda said while walking over to him. She grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and sweetly wiped Paul’s mouth. She soothingly stroke his cheek and planted a soft kiss on his lips “...little better now?...”   
“I guess so...” Paul answered still looking sick as a dog.   
Speaking about dogs, Martha rubbed her head against Paul’s legs and started to lick his hand.  
Paul smiled down at his silly sheepdog lovingly “Hi there Martha my dear...” he softly said while he patted her head.  
Martha looked up with her brown eyes continuing licking his other hand and wagged her tail happily.

Paul then felt someone pulling at his trouser legs “Daddy!!” Heather called now and threw herself against Paul’s legs hugging him tight “I don’t want you to feel so sick....” she sadly said.  
Paul kneeled down to his daughter’s level and held his arms wide open “That very sweet of you baby girl”   
Heather didn’t think twice and moved straight into the open arms of her sweet daddy and hugged him tight with her arms around his neck.  
Paul picked her up in his arms and while he stood back up Heather slammed her legs around him so she rested on Paul’s hip and her father’s arm under her bum held her up.   
Paul walked over to the kitchen followed by Linda and Martha.

When he arrived at the kitchen he sat Heather down on the counter top to pore a glass of water.  
He took a sip and rinsed his mouth to get rid of the nasty sour taste in it.  
Linda stroke her hand through Paul’s slightly sweaty hair and could still feel the fever burning on his brow.   
“Better get you to bed love...” she sweetly said and kissed him on his hot cheek “...you better go try to sleep a little.”  
Paul nodded while he slowly drank the rest of the water.  
“Yeah...you’re right love...” Paul softly said after he put the now empty glass on the counter top “...I do feel knackered...I’m going to bed then...” He kissed Linda on her cheek.  
“Want me to come up with you babe?” Linda asked him.  
“No love...I’ll be alright...” Paul answered while he stroke Linda’s cheek sweetly “...you better stay down here with Heather.”   
“Daddy daddy!” Heather called while holding her arms wide open to Paul “I want to give you hugs and kisses first to make you feel all better!” she smiled.  
Paul gave her a big hug back and received a lot’s of kisses all over his face.  
“Thank you sweetie...” Paul smiled at her after he stepped back from her embrace “I already feel much better now!” he lied and gave her his famous wink.  
Heather’s smile was so wide that she almost lightened up the room.  
Linda chuckled and softly squeezed Paul’s bum. “Sleep well my gorgeous man...” she smiled at him.  
“Thank you lovely Linda...” Paul smiled back and kissed her one more time on her lips before he walked away and disappeared from the kitchen followed by Martha. 

Linda helped Heather back down off the counter top and walked over into the living room with the tea she had made just before Paul came home in her hands.  
When she looked out of the window for a moment, she noticed two girls sitting outside against the gate. She smiled and placed the tea cups on the coffee table.  
“Let’s go check on daddy...” she said to Heather wanting to see for a moment first if Paul was alright.  
“Yeah!!” Heather smiled and held up her arms to Linda to be picked up by her mother.  
Linda kneeled down and lifted Heather up.   
Then she quietly walked upstairs with Heather on her hip.

Upstairs she opened the bedroom door and found Paul already asleep in the bed. His shoes where lying on the ground, but Paul hadn’t bothered to take his clothes off and had fallen asleep like that.  
The blanket was partly wrapped around his feverish body.  
Martha was lying on the floor next to the bed on Paul’s side and lifted her head up to see who came in. When she saw it was Linda with Heather she laid down her head again.  
Martha never left Paul’s side. They’ve always had a very special bond. 

Linda smiled at the sight and softly closed the door again to go back downstairs knowing Paul was sleeping so he would be okay for now.

“Can I lay down in bed with daddy?” Heather asked while Linda walked with her down the stairs.  
“No sweetheart...” Linda answered “...daddy is feeling sick so we better let him sleep alone for now. After an hour or so you can go to him okay?”  
Heather nodded and when they were downstairs she jumped of her mother’s hip and ran over to the closet to pull out a puzzle.  
She held up the puzzle while she walked towards the couch where Linda was sitting.  
“Mommy? Will you help me with this?” Heather asked.  
“Sure baby” Linda smiled and helped Heather to sort out the pieces of the puzzle and lay them on the table with the pictured sides up.

An hour later after they finished the puzzle a third time Heather started to put back the pieces of the puzzle back in the box.  
“Can I go to daddy now?” Heather asked with big begging eyes.  
“Sure sweetie...” Linda smiled “...but be careful and keep quiet. Don’t wake daddy up okay?”  
“Okay mummy!!”she called and she softly ran upstairs to crawl into the bed with her sick daddy.


	5. Who are they...?

Linda smiled to herself after Heather ran out of the room to lay down in bed with Paul. She loved the way her daughter was so font of him. And how Paul really was a great dad to Heather. Paul was really born to be a father. She remembered how he always had been so naturally good with children. Also with John’s son Julian.  
Linda stood up and walked over to the window to see if the two girls were still there.  
She saw the two girls still sitting there and she wondered why they were sitting there for so long in the cold now. Linda put on her coat to go check on the girls and ask them why they were there.  
She walked down the stairs and over towards the gate.

The girls noticed Linda coming over to them and stood up quickly.  
“Hey Linda!!” The girls called with big smiles on their faces.  
“Hi girls” Linda answered while walking over to them. She stopped when she reached the gate and looked at the two girls through the bars. “What are you two doing here sitting out in the cold for so long?”  
“Uh...” one of the girls began “...we are really big fans of Paul and hoped to get a glimpse of him and maybe get an autograph from him...” she shyly said.  
Linda raised her eyebrows. They really went through all this trouble for only a glimpse of Paul?  
“Uhm...” Linda said thinking deeply “...I’m afraid I have to disappoint you girls, because Paul is in bed sick”  
“Oh...” the two girls sighed sadly “...sorry to hear Paul is sick...we’d better go then...wish him well...”  
Linda felt sorry for the girls. They seemed very nice to her. And doing this especially for a glimpse of her husband made her feel even more sorry.  
“Would you two girls like to come in and have a cup of tea with me to warm up a little before you go?” Linda asked them suddenly.  
The girls faces lightened up into the biggest smiles Linda had ever seen “Really?! Can we?!” they called.  
“Sure!” Linda smiled “I’m not Paul though, but if it makes you two happy it’s fine by me.”

Linda opened the gate to let the girls in and locked the gate again.  
“Come...follow me.” Linda said and walked towards the house followed by the two girls.  
When they reached the front door at the top of the stairs Linda turned around and held out her hand. “I’m Linda by the way. And what are your names?”  
“I’m Elisa” the girl with the dark hair sad while she shook Linda’s hand.  
“And I’m Sophie” the blond girl said while she shook hands.  
“Okay Elisa and Sophie, come in” Linda smiled.  
When they entered the house, Elisa and Sophie saw the hallway was filled with lovely photos of Paul, Linda, Heather, Martha, Beatles and some other beautiful photos.  
“Did you make these ?” they asked with their mouths hang open in awe.  
“Yes I did” Linda answered “You like them?”  
“Oh yeah!!” The two girls smiled “love them!”  
“Well thank you” Linda smiled back and lead them towards the living room “please sit down. Would you two like some tea?” she asked while walking over to the kitchen.  
“Yes please.” The two girls answered and sat down on one of the two big soft couches. They couldn’t believe it! They were in Paul McCartney’s house on HIS couch!!! They couldn’t stop smiling.  
Little later Linda came back from the kitchen with a tray in her hands filled with two cups of tea and a box of cookies.  
She put the tray down on the table and handed them over a glass of tea. Then she held up the box with cookies which the two girls gladly took one from.  
Little later they sat there chatting and laughing. 

The time was flying, because Linda and the two girls were having such a great time together.  
They didn’t even notice that they were chatting for about an hour already when suddenly the living room door opened and Martha ran into the living room. She noticed the two strangers and stopped immediately growling softly at the girls.  
“Oh Martha. It’s okay girl.” Linda assured Martha and the dog started to wag her tail and looked up towards the door now.  
In came Paul wearing his deep red coloured pyjama again underneath his dark blue coloured fluffy bathrobe. He was caring Heather on his hip and he still looked tired and sick. His hair was wet from the shower he had just taken.  
Paul raised his eyebrows when he spotted the two strangers on his couch and felt Heather shyly hide her face against his neck holding her little arms tighter around his neck. 

“Hey baby...” Linda sweetly said while she stood up and walked over to him “...how are you feeling?”  
She stroke Paul’s cheek and planted a kiss on his lips. “Did you have a nice sleep? Not gotten sick again?” She stroke her hand through Paul’s wet hair to bring it back in model a little.  
“I slept well, thank you love...” Paul softly answered and smiled at her.  
“Did you have a nice shower too?” Linda asked him while she could smell the shampoo. She raised an eyebrow. The shampoo smelt a little too sweet for Paul’s doing.  
“Me too mommy!!” Heater suddenly smiled not feeling shy anymore with her mother blocking her sight from the two strangers now “Together with daddy!!”  
“Now did you sweetie?” Linda smiled and ruffled Heather’s wet hair “that sounds like fun!”  
“It was mommy! I washed daddy’s hair!” she proudly pronounced.  
“Ah! Is that so?” Linda chuckled slowly realising why her husband’s hair smelt like sweet strawberries.  
“Daddy’s hair smells lovely! How did you do that?” she asked her little daughter.  
“With my little princess shampoo!” Heather proudly stated and planted a kiss on Paul’s cheek.  
Linda saw Paul blush a little and shrugging his shoulders.  
“My two little princesses” Linda laughed and gave her daughter a kiss on her head and then kissed Paul on his cheek making him blush a little more. Linda burst out laughing at the sight of her blushing husband smelling of little princess shampoo.  
Heather started laughing too at her mother’s statement and seeing her sweet daddy blushing.  
“You should have joined us mommy!” Heather smiled “Then we would have been three little princesses!!” she giggled out loudly.

Paul now couldn’t hold back a big smile and then looked behind Linda to the girls staring at him with big eyes “...Who are they?” he asked Linda.


	6. Shall we go check on Paul?

Heather turned her head a little and gazed towards the two strangers too while still holding her daddy tight.

“They are Elisa and Sophie.” Linda explained “They are very big fans of you babe. They sat outside in the cold at our gate for hours just to get a glimpse of you. I thought that was so sweet and seeing you were sleeping anyway, I let them in to warm up with a cup of tea. It turned out to be so pleasant that I lost track of time...sorry about that.”

“Oh...” Paul said while he was thinking it through. It was typically Linda to do such a thing. She was always so good of heart. He wasn’t mad at her at all. How could he be mad at her?

 

Paul then walked over towards the girls with Heather still attached to his hip, now hiding her face against Paul’s neck again, and held out his hand.

“Hi there. I’m Paul...” he smiled.

“I’m Sophie” the blond girl said while she shook his hand “So amazing to meet you Paul!”

“Nice to meet you too Sophie” Paul said and gave her his famous wink making the girl almost melt in front of him. “And you are?” he asked while holding his hand out to the dark haired girl.

“I’m Elisa...” the girl answered while shaking his hand “...and I love you so much Paul!!” she smiled.

“Oh thank you darling” he smiled at her.

He then looked at Heather still hiding her face against his neck “And this is Heather” Paul said “Now Heather...don’t be shy...say hi to Elisa and Sophie” he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Slowly Heather turned her head to look at the two girls and stared at them with big eyes.

“Hi...” she softly said and quickly hid her face against her father’s neck again.

 

Back at the studios, George was staring at John who was franticly writing on a piece of paper and let out a big yawn. Lost in his thoughts he thought back about this morning.

**

_Paul came walking into the studios looking pale and tired._

_“Finally! Took you long enough Macca!” John immediately complaint while Paul took his coat off._

_From his distance George could see Paul’s body shivering and noticed Paul rubbing his stomach._

_“You okay Paul?” he worriedly asked the pale looking bassist._

_“Yeah yeah… ‘m fine, ta Geo…” Paul weakly smiled at him “…just a bit upset stomach…”_

_“Ow…sorry to hear…” George answered pitiful “…you’re sure you’re up for this then?”_

_“Of course he is fine!” John said grabbing Paul’s arm and dragging him with him._

_George was worried. If Paul had the same nasty bug he had this week, he could only imagine Paul wanting to hug the toilet or be best friends with his bed, but Paul was as stubborn as always to show up feeling like shit anyway._

_“Hi Rings…” Paul greeted the drummer while John pressed his Höfner bass into his arms._

_“Hullo Paul!” Ringo said looking up from his drum kit and smiled happily at Paul, but his smile turned into a frown when he saw the state his friend was in._

_“Jeez Paul…” Ringo said with a concerned voice “You don’t look so good buddy! Are you sure you can do this?” he asked too._

_“I know you all mean well, but I’m well enough to do this, promise…” Paul assured them with a weak smile. His smile turned into a sour looking expression and John noticed Paul swallowing hard._

_John put on his glasses and was a little shocked by the sick looks of his song writing partner too now._

_“Why aren’t you in your bed where you’re supposed to be?” John asked laying his hand on Paul’s burning temple, but Paul slapped his hand away._

_“You’re burning up Macca…” John said even more worried now._

_“Ow please!” Paul complained “Can we just move on now? So I can go home soon?”_

_The three of them shared worried looks, but they knew that there was no way to change Paul’s mind._

_So George Martin counted them in and they started to play their instruments._

_Half an hour later Paul suddenly stopped playing and grabbed his stomach and he was swaying on his feet._

_George had seen it coming and helped Paul sitting down on the chair he had quickly carried over to him._

_Paul sat on the chair with his face buried in his trembling hands and his breathing was heavy and uneven._

_“Want some water…?” John asked kneeling in front of Paul and held out a glass of water to him._

_Paul slowly lowered his hands and took the glass from John._

_“Ta…” Paul softly said and took a few sips and gave the glass back to John. He felt a little better now and the dizziness had subsided a little._

_“Okay let’s do this…” Paul said while he slowly stood back up on his wobbly legs._

_“Let’s do the vocal part over again” George Martin’s voice sounded through the speakers and the lads put away their instruments._

_Ringo went over to the fridge to get a beer for him and George seeing this song was just John with Paul on the vocal part._

_George and Ringo watched the two masters at work while enjoying their drinks._

_“Paul doesn’t look too well…” Ringo whispered softly at George not to disturb the recordings._

_George shook his head worriedly and the two of them saw how Paul kept on rubbing and holding his stomach with his hands and how he got paler and more greenish with the minute now._

_Then an enormous belch filled the room making the room fall silent._

_“Fucking hell Macca!!” John yelled at Paul holding his nose closed with his fingers “That’s horrible!”_

_When they looked at Paul, they all held their breath, cause there stood Paul with his hand slammed over his mouth and he was gagging like crazy. Tears were springing out of his eyes from trying to holding back his mess._

_“Ow god!! Are…are you okay there Paulie?!” John now asked worriedly seeing the state Paul was in._

_Paul managed to pull himself back together and breathed heavily in and out through his nose feeling horrible._

_He then felt how John put his arms into his coat and zipped him up and then he felt John’s firm grip on the back of his neck while he was dragged out of the studios._

_“You’re getting back to bed right now and get well first Macca! And that’s that!! Fucking idiot for showing up like this!” John yelled at him while dragging the sick bassist outside with him._

_“Where are your car keys?” John asked while he ruffled his hands through Paul’s pockets and instructed Mal, who had walked outside with them, to bring Paul home._

_“Ah! Got it!” John smiled triumphantly pulling Paul’s car keys out of his trouser pocket._

_John took Paul’s face in his hands and stared into his sad hazel eyes and noticed that they were burning with tears._

_“I’m not angry at you… I’m just protecting you from yourself…” He explained Paul “…now off to bed with you and get well soon Macca…” he said and planted a kiss on Paul’s feverish temple “…luv ya…”_

_“Luv ya too Johnny…” Paul said with a shaky voice._

_“Mal?” Paul asked looking up to Mal now “…can…can we please leave now…? I…I really don’t feel so good…”_

_“Sure Paul, I’ll drive you home okay?” Mal smiled with a worried look in his eyes._

_“…Please…” Paul softly said grabbing his stomach again after he sat down on the passenger’s seat._

_John watched them leave and walked back inside._

_When he walked back into the studio, he heard George talking over to the phone to Linda to inform her that Paul was coming home any minute now and how sick he was feeling._

_John sighed and grabbed a piece of paper and started to write something down._

_**_

That’s how George and Ringo had seen John for about half an hour now.

“Shall we go check on Paul later on?” George then suggested breaking the silence.

Paul sat down on the other couch on the opposite of the couch where Elisa and Sophie sat on and sighed a little. His stomach still hurt and he still felt a bit nauseous. He looked around to see where Linda was, but she wasn’t there anymore. Heather sat on Paul’s lap still hiding and holding her daddy tight.

“Linda?” Paul called “Where are you love?”

“In the kitchen darling!” Linda called back from the kitchen “Be back in a sec dear!”

And true to her word, Linda came back into the living room carrying a cup in her hand.

“Here babe...” she said while she handed the cup over to Paul “made you some broth. You really have to put something in your stomach again to get better.” She sat down next to Paul and started to soothingly rub Paul’s aching tummy making him sigh a little.

Heather still laid on Paul’s lap curled up against him and Paul enjoyed the warmth she gave him. He sniffed at the bouillon for a moment and his face turned a little paler immediately. Maybe even a little greenish. He looked a little worriedly towards Linda.

“You sure about this...?” Paul asked her.

Martha laid her head on Paul’s lap as if to check it out too.

Linda ruffled Paul’s hair playfully “Course I do...” she smiled at him.

Paul stared at the broth for a little moment before carefully taking little sips.

Martha laid herself down now and rested her head on Paul’s feet and closed her eyes.

“Now tell me a little more about yourselves” Paul asked the girls while sipping the broth down little by little.

 

The girls started to talk and didn’t seem able to stop.

Linda laid her head on Paul’s shoulder while still rubbing his stomach softly with her hand, making Paul relax a little more. He laid his head against Linda’s.

The two girls fell a little jealous when they saw this, but couldn’t feel angry about it. Linda was such a sweet lady and Paul looked so happy with her. They were like two pieces of a puzzle fitting each other so perfectly.

Linda could see that Paul really wasn’t feeling very well and admired how he tried so hard to give the girls his full attention.

 

Half an hour later they were still enjoying the company and the girls kept on talking and asking questions. Paul seemed to hold down the broth, so that was a good sign.

Heather had fallen asleep still curled up on Paul’s lap against his chest.

Then the bell at the gate rang and Martha sprung up and ran over towards the front door barking.

Linda stood up to answer the intercom which was connected with the one at the gate. Now who could that be she wondered.

“Who is it?” Linda asked through the intercom.

“Hey Lin! It’s me, George!” She heard George Harrison answer through the intercom.

“And me!!” She heard John Lennon’s voice say.

“Me too!!” Ringo Star’s voice sounded too.

Linda smiled at the sound of the other Beatle’s voices.

“One moment please guys!” Linda asked them and while she heard John complaining about freezing his balls off, she quickly walked over towards the living room.

She leaned against the doorframe and looked at Paul who was looking at her with big questioning eyes. “Sweetheart, it’s the boys...” Linda explained “...are you up for it to let them come in or do you want me to send them away?”

“Oh ‘s okay...” Paul answered “...let them in”.

The two girls couldn’t believe their luck! Now they were about to meet the other three Beatles too!! They smiled widely towards each other and screamed very softly.

Linda walked back over to the intercom. “Come in guys!” she said and pushed the button to unlock the door in the gate to let the boys in.

 

 


End file.
